


Saying Goodbye

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Rachel decide to attend Bruce Wayne's party and are attacked before they can make it in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

Natasha and Rachel had decided on taking a trip to Gotham. Rachel had a few things that she wanted to check up on and Natasha needed out of the city for a few hours. 

They arrived in Gotham on a sunny afternoon and the two woman had taken the time to dress to the nines. They had planned it that way, wanting to make Rachel’s former lover jealous. The pair had even decided to pretend that they were now together. Natasha had a feeling that the day would be an interesting one and hopefully a fun one, as well. 

The day had been spent running around various parts of the city and Natasha was more tired than she had thought that she would be, when they had planned this whole thing out. She was glad that they had decided to get a hotel for the night. Driving back after this would not have been fun or a good idea. She and Rachel had made it back to said hotel with barely enough time to change and leave for the party. Sure, they were crashing it. However, that did not mean that they couldn’t arrive at a decent time. 

The Russian had never been to one of Wayne’s parties before and had yet to meet the man in person. Therefore, she was greatly looking forward to crashing his party. 

The attack happened just after the women slid out of Natasha’s Stingray. The redhead found herself against a wall before she had time to react, meaning that the men, that they now found themselves up against, had been trained and well. “Rachel, you okay?” she called the question out, not even glancing over at her friend. As she hoped to distract the man in front of her with it.  Finding that it worked she was able to knock him out and move onto the next man. 

The Russian was so involved with the man that she was fighting that she didn’t see another man approach out of the darkness. However, Rachel had and the other woman screamed as she lunched herself at the man in question. Natasha gutted the man she was fighting with a quick jab and turned in time to watch her friend hit the ground. 

She took care of the last man and moved to kneel beside the small blonde. “Rachel, what happened?” she asked, concern laced into her tone. The other woman moved the hand clutching the wound and Natasha knew without a doubt that Catwoman wouldn’t make it through the night. 

Natasha clutched the other woman close, not believing what Rachel had done  _for her._ It was something that the Black Widow didn’t believe that she deserved in the slightest. 

“Покойся с миром, мой друг. До свидания.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Покойся с миром, мой друг. До свидания.” = "Be at peace, my friend. Goodbye."


End file.
